User blog:Cynder rush/Gloyd's story COMPLETE
No more skipping between blog posts! I made this by request from Raised By Wolves. Chapter 1: Gloyd, meet Vanellope. Not a candyfloss cloud in the sky. Perfect. So why was Gloyd, a 12 year old boy in Sugar Rush, crying so loudly that someone climbing the nearest Candy Cane tree fell out and almost landed on him? "Ouch!" exclamed Vanellope, who had just fallen onto a sharp toffee rock, "Hey, why are you crying on this lovely lovely day and not driving around with your little bully mates?" "I don't have any mates." Gloyd sobbed before looking at Vanellope and exclaming "Hey, you've been crying too!" Indeed, Vanellope had ''been crying as she had a wet, puffy, red face. She didn't want Gloyd to know this, though. Obviously, she wanted Gloyd to think she was tough. "Err, no! I've just, been stung by a, um, fudge stinging nettle! Yeah! And then I, went swiming! And that's why I'm wet! See! No crying." she replied, panicing to think of an excuse. "Oh yeah. And I so totaly just saw a cat with a pop tart for a body whizzing through the sky farting a rainbow as he went!" giggled Gloyd sarcasticaly. "Actualy, that's plausable." Vanellope corrected pointing to Nyan Cat, who had come over from the game next to them to give Crummela a cupcake. Sighing, Gloyd sank down next to the tree Vanellope had been climbing and remembered the insults and tauntings. ''I don't want your bad luck! Unlucky 13! You ungratefull little last minute add-on! The designers probably never wanted a 19th racer in this game! Chapter 2: Gloyd's secret. Gloyd had been twitching all the way when Vanellope was taking him back. At about half way there Gloyd screamed: "OH I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" and began eating a tree. "Hey!" yelled a startled Vanellope "You're not supposed to eat the trees!" Stopping mid chomp, Gloyd sighed and sank down at the bottom of the tree like he had done when remembering the insults from the others. A small tear trickled down his orange cheek. Glistening like a pearl in the sunlight of a tropical island far out to sea, the tear fell through the sad space bettween Gloyd's face and the floor. This tear carried the despair of his memories. As it disolved into the ground, Vanellope decided that she needed to know what was up with Gloyd, because to her he was like a puzzle with a piece missing. So she asked him and he gave her the details through tears and the pain of those memories that he was spilling out for everyone to see. When a video game is being made and tested, the characters get something called experience where they learn stuff like the others' names, their backstory and ''*pointed to himself* ''when to eat the candy. Well, in Sugar Rush, I hear that there was this one character that had a programming mistake so they removed her. I was quickly made to replace her but the day after the game was finnished so I never got the experience. I keep forgetting people's names and I keep eating their cars. I don't even really know who I am or if I even ever had a mum and dad. The other racers say I'm unlucky because A) My car is number 13 B) I'm halloween themed C) Of all that stuff you just heard. "There. My entire life story. Happy now?" sobbed Gloyd, now a little angry. Vanellope understood him. They were suprisingly similar (not the fact that they both had black hair and were both made of sweets). "Hey, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. Your name is...?" she asked "Gloyd. Yours?" "Vanellope" "Nice to meet you va-" Gloyd stopped shaking her hand and droped it like it was too heavy for him to cary. "You're that glitch kid, aren't you?" he said sternly, the smile on his face turning into a look of shock. He darted off into the forest without saying goodbye. "Great." Vanellope hissed "My only friend in the world and now I've lost him..." Chapter 3: Cupcakes and kitty cats. Nervous, Nyan Cat ruffled his bow tie to the right position, flattened his fur down and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Crumbellina janked open the door hastily."What is it now?" she mumbled. This wasn't the first time Nyan Cat had bugged her. "I-I just wanted to give you this cupcake!" he squeaked inocently. When I say squeaked, I don't mean said in a nervous voice, I mean litteraly squeaked. Nyan Cat has the most annoyingly high-pitched voice in the universe. What makes it even more annoying is that in his game, Nyan Cat: Fly! all he says for half the time is "NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYA!" (Nya is japanise for meaow if you didn't know already) "No thank you" Crumbellina replied "oh, and by the way, no. I will not 'go out with you'. That would be weird, I mean, a chocolate cake girl and a pop tart cat?" Nyan cat's face now showed that how-can-she-read-my-mind look you get when someone predicts something. But she hadn't read his mind, he had asked her five times already. Meanwhile, Nyan Cat's collegue Tac Nayn, who was the bad guy in Nyan Cat: Fly!, was having better luck with cupcakes. He was selling them, but Candlehead had taken the lot. She was trying to ride Tac Nayn, who evidently was not enjoying himself, whilst eating all of those cupcakes."You know," she sighed after swallowing the 7th cake "you're a nice cat. Will you go out with me?" "NO WAY!!!" shrieked Tac Nayn, throwing her off of his back. He wasn't the kind to get involved with frienship and flowers, which where Candlehead's favourite things, after cakes of course. He thought skulls were cuter than unicorns and drank toxic acid whereas Candlehead drank strawberry milkshake with extra ice cream. "W-w-what?!" Candlehead sobbed. Her 'lovely fluffy waffle kitten' didn't like her. "I mean, a cupcake girl and a waffle cat? That would be weird!" Chapter 4: The dangerous and deadly dare. Luckly for Vanellope, Gloyd came back. Pleased, she ran at him with her arms open. They hugged each other. It had been a whole day without seing each other and Vanellope thought Gloyd had ran away from her, and Gloyd thought Vanellope had given up or suffered a serious car accident because of his supposed bad luck. "I'm so sorry it's been so long! I had to do a dangerous and deadly dare!" sobbed Gloyd, wipping a happy tear from his eye. "I'm so sorry too! I thought you had left me!" Vanellope cried "what was that dangerous and deadly dare?" "Well," Gloyd suddenly got all embarrised "I had to steal a cupcake off of Crumbellina and Candlehead." Laughing, Vanellope was suddenly in hysterics. When she had finaly calmed herself down, she giggled: "What's so dangerous about stealing a cupcake?" "Well Crumbellina had Nyan Cat with her, and I didn't want to be annoyed (though I was tempted to ride him) and Candlehead screams and cries whenever her cupcake gets stollen. But it was worse than that!" "That dare sounds really dumb" snorted Vanellope, losing interest. "HOW WAS I TO KNOW CANDLEHEAD'S BOYFRIEND IS TAC NAYN?!" Gloyd screamed, pointing to a deep gash on his right arm. He shouted so loud Vanellope glitched and appeared again on a tree not so far away. She jumped down, and had a really good idea. "Why don't we do the dare again, but this time I'll help!" She suggested. Gloyd thought for about it for a little while. It would risk his internal organs, but it would prove to the others that he wasn't as bad as they thought. "OK, I'll have to tell the other racers first so they know I'm re-daring. Oh. That's not a word." he told Vanellope. Taffyta was not impressed to see the both of them, as the dare was only meant for Gloyd, however she accepted the re-mach. What she didn't know was that Gloyd and Vanellope had a plan. Gloyd would distract Tac Nayn and Vanellope would quickly run and grab the cake. The re-mach was not easy. Tac Nayn was curled up around Candlehead and the crucial cupcake. Spyro and a Creeper were the judges along with Taffyta who jad set the dare. Nervously, Gloyd picked picked up a stick and prodded Tac Nayn in the waffle. One blood red eye snapped open and narrowed when it saw him. "Er, heh heh, nice kitty! Lovely little fluffy kitty! Don't get mad!" Gloyd said nervously. Tac Nayn growled, showing thousands of razor sharp teeth and a pair of fangs like that of a sabre toothed tiger that would make a vampire jealous. He hauled himself up and began to chase Gloyd, but Vanellope, who was sneaking around the back, had stepped on a twig. The snap of the twig pierced the air like the shot of a bullet. Spinning round, Tac Nayn's eyes met Vanellope's. Angered that he had been tricked, he sped towards Vanellope. "Uh oh!" she gasped before glitching in surprise. She thought it was all over, until she felt something spongy and crumbly. She had landed on top of Candlehead and in her hand was... THE CUPCAKE!!!!!!! Vanellope quickly snatched it. They had completed the dare! Spyro and the Creeper held them up in the air. "The championsssss!" yelled the Creeper through his microphone over the roar of the crowd. "Who would've thought Tac Nayn and Candlehead would be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Spyro said to himself, "I mean, a cupcake girl and a waffle cat?" THE END Category:Blog posts